In flat panel display technology, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays have the advantages of being lightweight and slim, and having active light emission, fast response speed, large viewing angles, wide color gamuts, high brightness, low power consumption, etc., and have gradually become third generation display technology after liquid crystal displays. Compared to liquid crystal displays (LCDs), OLEDs have the advantages of being more power saving and slimmer, and having wide viewing angles, which are unmatched by LCDs. Currently, people increasingly demand displaying fineness, i.e., resolution, but there exists many challenges in producing high quality and high resolution OLED displays.
With the development of portable electronic display devices, touch technology provides a new human/machine interactive interface, which is more direct and user-friendly for use. When touch technology is integrated with flat panel display technology, touch display apparatuses are formed, resulting in flat panel display apparatuses having touch functions, allowing inputs to be executed by fingers, styli, etc., and operations to be more intuitive and easy. Touch technology applied to touch display apparatuses are generally divided into two types: a capacitive type and a resistive type. Recently, the market share of capacitive touch display apparatuses has gradually grown, and has exceeded that of resistive touch display apparatuses. Therefore, the capacitive touch display apparatuses have become main stream technology in the market. Capacitive touch, by changing capacitance of panels, causes current variations which are converted into electric potential variations, so that users' touch coordinates may be determined. Capacitive touch display apparatuses may be further divided into single-layer capacitive touch display apparatuses and double-layer capacitive touch display apparatuses. Touch sensors of a double-layer capacitive touch display apparatus are respectively disposed in two sensing electrode layers (i.e., a driving electrode and a sensing electrode) separated by insulative material. By configuring conductive patterns in the two sensing electrode layers in a staggered manner, touched positions of users' fingers are sensed and determined.
Currently, touch technology that is more commonly used includes external mounting touch technology and embedded touch technology. Embedded touch technology integrates touch sensors into the insides of display panels. Because embedded touch technology allows display apparatuses to be more lightweight and slimmer compared to external mounting touch technology, embedded touch technology applied to OLED display apparatuses draws more attention. Existing embedded touch technology needs thin film layers and process flows in addition to the basis of original display panel technology. Therefore, both structures and manufacturing processes are more complicated. Increased manufacturing process difficulty causes adverse effects, such as decreased yield rates, increasing manufacturing cost.
In addition, in an existing embedded OLED touch screen, all cathodes of sub-pixels share an entire cathode layer, causing an entire module to be more lightweight and slimmer. Hence, a distance between the cathode layer and an upper touch electrode layer is very short, resulting in noise interference coming from OLEDs being huge, and parasitic capacitance between touch electrodes and cathodes being large, causing variation amounts of self-mutual capacitance to be too small after the existing OLED touch display panel is touched, and touched positions to be unable to be accurately identified.